


A Wolf at the Door

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf!Jesse is just a little on the possessive side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf at the Door

Jesse presses his body closer to Hanzo's while smirking down at the archer. They're pressed against the bedroom door. Hanzo had barely managed to get it closed before Jesse had attacked with canines barred and a look of trouble in his eyes. Not that McCree ever looks like much else.

"Off," Hanzo demands with an unimpressed look.

"Not a chance, darlin'," Jesse leans forward, stealing a kiss that's made up of entirely too many teeth. 

Hanzo, for all his irritation, returns the kiss only to have it ended prematurely. He glares at Jesse who grins in return. 

"Fine," Jesse feigns his surrender by putting his hands up, "You wanna go get all cleaned 'n' whatnot, be my guess, sweetheart. You'll know where-"

Hanzo grabs Jesse by the front of his shirt, tugging him down and crushing their lips together. Jesse can't help laughing into the kiss. He tries. Honestly. But he can't help it that he likes getting Hanzo all riled up. Particularly after a mission. That's when Hanzo wreaks of-- anyone and anything that isn't _Jesse_ \-- and the wolf can't have that, now can he?


End file.
